


Yellow, the jackets of angry men

by BlueFloyd



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gilets jaunes, Insurrection, M/M, On The Barricade, Revolution, Sorry Not Sorry, Teargas, Working class hero, Yellow vests, Yellowjackets, barricade - Freeform, bit of a crack, gaz lacrymogène, icône révolutionnaire, our flag is still there, poster boy for the revolution, revolutionary icon, the revolution will be livestreamed, waving the flag
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: Do you hear the people sing,Singing the song of angry men?





	Yellow, the jackets of angry men

Les cartouches de gaz lacrymogène tombaient drues, noyant la barricade sous un épais brouillard acre. La ligne de CRS en face ne se devinait qu'à grand peine à travers ce voile puant. La conviction des insurgés faiblissait. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Enjolras rajusta ses lunettes de plongée et appliqua une nouvelle dose de jus de citron sur le foulard qui lui protégeait le visage. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de plonger dans la fumée toxique. Au pied de la barricade, un gilet solitaire gisait, abandonné. Il s'en empara avant d'escalader l'édifice fait de barrières de chantiers, de vélibs électriques et de patinettes en libre service. Planté dans la barricade, un tuyau de cuivre semblait l'attendre. Il accrocha hâtivement le gilet à une extrémité, avant d'agiter son drapeau de fortune, la couleur fluorescente du signe de ralliement accrochant la lumière malgré le voile lacrymogène. 

"A la barricade ! A la barricade !" Il jeta un regard en arrière : Combeferre l'avait vu, et ralliait leurs camarades. Son cœur tressaillit de joie. Déjà les gilets jaunes affluaient, se ralliaient au drapeau qu'il brandissait haut. En face les CRS semblaient hésiter. Les grenades lacrymogènes semblaient arriver en moins grand nombre. Quelqu'un à côté de lui entama une Marseillaise, bientôt reprise en cœur. Une main toucha la sienne. Grantaire l'avait rejoint au sommet. De loin, un smartphone les cadra, immortalisant le gilet s'agitant, la barricade, les deux hommes enlacés, l'ancien chant révolutionnaire qui servait de bande-son au tableau. La scène faisait un parfait emblème.

Ensemble, ils feraient d'une barricade le symbole d'une ère qui commence.


End file.
